


Wasteland adventures

by Hell24



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adventures, Just Friendship, Other, nothing else., takes place after everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell24/pseuds/Hell24
Summary: This sorry is about a girl named Devin and Nick valentine along with other people meeting up in the common wealth and developing a friendship ((only friendship no romance))





	1. Box of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please give me advice or feedback or if you see any Grammer/spelling mistakes. I'm not the best at it.

Box of surprises. 

Nick sat at the detective agency. Smoking on a cigarette as he looked over some case filled. Ellie of course was not here but at the new house she had bought for her self so she no longer had to live at the agency. This did not bother nick that much just made it a little lonely from time to time. As he read over the case his cigarette nearly meeting its end there was a knock at the door.  
Instead of letting the person wait he got up putting out his cigarette and opened the door, to only see no one was there. But when he looked down he saw a small heart shaped box with a note on top. Curiosity got the best of him and he leaned down picking up the box bringing it back inside before opening up the note. 

Note: " I wish for this to stay anonymous for the sake of any one intercepting this. My daughter has disappeared I have no idea where she has went. Please bring her back to me. In the heart box is all the info I can give you and a sketch of what she looks like. Please bring her back it's urgent. Her name is Devin, she is 17 and is about 5 feet tall. She has short black hair and tan skin. Please find her. Thank you nick. Bring her back to me no matter the cost" 

Nick was shocked that a box would be sent to him like this but he shrugged it off and opened it and went to work. He listens to the Holotapes of the mother describing her daughter and what she does. Then as he was shifting threw all of them one caught his eye. The girls personal one so he plugged it in and played it again. 

Holotape: "this place. Well it... it sucks for a lack of better words. I can't stand it here anymore. I'm gunna go where no would come looking for me. Maybe the mayor there will accept me too as he accepts all the other misfits" 

Nick only knew of one place that had a ban of misfits and a mayor that accepted them. Good neighbor. Looks like he will need Hancock's help on this one. Without skipping a beat he took the sketch of Devin and put it in his jacket pocket before putting on his fedora and writing a note to Ellie telling her where he was off to. He grabbed his lucky pistol before he headed out of the agency leaving diamond city to find the missing gal.


	2. Like a Goodneighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next installment of wasteland adventures. Just like before I like comments and feedback. Thanks!

Like a Goodneighbor

It took nick a day or two to finally reach Goodneighbor. He didn't remember it being that far but he may have gotten lost a few times in the ruins so it took him an it longer. Once there he opened up the dirt stained door (or at least he hoped it was dirt) stepping into the town.   
It was late so not a lot of people where out except for the merchants and a few people laying on the ground high on jet or god knows what. He never really liked this place but he did like how Hancock was giving these people a second chance. It's not the way he would run things but it works for them. As he walked he pulled out the picture looking at it one more time. "Kid I hope your here." He said out to himself before putting it away and walking.   
Something about this case seamed weird to him. Maybe it was because Devins parents wished to stay anonymous. Or it was because out off all these places why here? Why Goodneighbor?   
He shrugged it off as he just keep looking looking at the people and seeing if any of them was her but no luck so far. He went down and even went to the Inn in town and asked but they said they never saw her. Up until he put 20 caps on the table. With a rough voice she spoke.   
"Ohhh yeah I had seen her. She cam in here with just enough caps to stay the night. She didn't look like she was one of us or at least just wasn't high or drunk. I think she went to talk to the mayor about something maybe a job? That's all I know now beat it of your not staying" she had finished.   
"Thanks for the tips. I'll keep those in mind if you see her agin or have anymore info you know where to find me. " with that being said nick left and headed out and then went to the mayors office. Nick seamed to have hope in his eyes and that he was getting along in this case and was happy that it wouldn't take him that long. Of course he was wrong cause when he walked into Hancocks office there was the Mayor. He was starring at the ceiling with jet in his had and Med-X in the other. Nick doesn't like Chems he thinks they corrupt the mind and just cause addiction.   
So we sat down across from Hancock pulling out a cigarette and he smoked it waiting for Hancock to get off his high so he can get the best answers from him. Now he just felt like time was being wasted looking for Devin.


	3. Jet lag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third installment of Wasteland Adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still me first story so comments and feedback is always welcome thank you!

Jet lag 

 

Nick sat there which seamed like hours but Hancock eventually sat up and rubbed his eyes taking off his hat coming down from his high. Then he looked at nick giving him a light smile. 

"Hey there Nicky. What are you doing here? Haven't seen you since we both stayed in sanctuary. " he said his voice rough and scratchy he then pulls out cigarettes and he starts to smoke one along side nick.   
"Well I need your help Hancock I'm looking for a missing gal. There was a package left at my door step and it had this in it" Nick handed Hancock the sketch of Devin before continuing. "I figured out in her Holotapes that she would come here then I asked a few people around here. I won't say who for the sake of keeping there identity a secret. But they said they sent her your way for a job. Is that true"   
Hancock looked at the picture closely then nodded before setting the sketch down.   
"Yeah she came threw here. She asked for work and a place to stay. I told her To go and collect some jet or some shit for me. I felt bad for the kid so I sent her on a easy job. " nick nodded and put out his cigarette as he looked up. "Thanks Hancock mind telling me where exactly you sent her?" Hancock stood up grabbing his shotgun from the table.   
"Yeeeeah sure I can. But I better come with you. We don't want you rusting out there. Plus I need to stretch my legs a bit"   
Nick nodded and stood up. "Well alright that's fine with me just don't scare her off we don't want her running off then we might never find her. " Hancock just laughed as he took a puff from some jet.   
"Don't worry if anyone is going to scare her it's the walkin trash can. " They both just laughed and they headed out out the state house after Hancock made his speech about leaving for a few hours.  
Nick never got why he had to say something every time he left but nick just shrugged it off as he just fallowed him out of Goodneighbor. Nick hopped that they would just find Devin quickly before she gets her self in god knows what trouble.


	4. Free fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback is always welcome! Thanks for reading!

Free fall 

 

Nick and Hancock kept walking what seamed like forever. Nick just couldn't help but feel nervous. Mostly because of this case. Why would parents send a box and not come in person? It seamed odd to him. Most parents would come in person or would send word threw radio and he would go meet up with them. Nick was deep in thought before Hancock had stopped walking.   
"Is everything ok Hancock? Why did we stop?" Nick said as he pulled out his pistol.  
"Where here nick. This is a Old clinic. I sent her here to collect what ever was left and wasn't picked my raiders or gunners"   
Nick gave him a look that Hancock just grounded at as nick started to talk.   
"So your telling me you let a teenage girl go out on her own to a building she knows nothing about by her self and just hope there are no raiders."  
Hancock just turned and looked at nick frowning. "Nick I believe she is more then capable of taking care of her self plus how was I suppose to know she was a teenager. She acts and looks older then she is. "   
Nick just shook his head and Hancock. "Well there is no point in arguing about it now. We better head inside and grab her or at least what's left of her. I wouldn't be surprised if there was nothing left of her after this. "   
Hancock just nodded at him and went up to the door of the building and kicked open the door his shot gun ready for anything. But when they headed inside it was quiet. Very quiet. All both Hancock and Nick could hear was the wind whistling threw the holes in the run down medical clinic. They both felt uneasy, both where looking around the front part till nick saw someone in the distance and they both ducked down not sure what to do.   
Nick: "we don't know how many are there. We should try and find another way around."   
Hancock: "yeah your right. Maybe there is a map in that terminal over there. Could you unlock it nick? "  
Nick: "I can just watch my back the last thing I want is my wires being ripped out by some scumbag. "   
Hancock just nodded and moved so he could still see the person but they couldn't see them then nick went over to the front desk and started to hack into the computer.   
Nick: "hmmm nope that's not either." After about the third try he had cracked the code then he went threw the terminal and he found the map downloading it to a Holotape then he crouched back down going to Hancock.   
N: "alright I got a floor plan. But this place is filed with locks. Heavy locks. I bet she is down in the basement that's where the only drugs where stored. There is also a morgue down there and to get to the drug room we have to go threw that. "   
H: "that's not creepy at all. Alright let's go. I'll fallow you and watch your six. You know so someone doesn't pull your wires threw your ass. "   
They both just smiled at each other then nick tiptoed to the elevator and took it down.   
H: "you know i really hope that Devin girl is here. We came a very long way to get here."   
N: "Let's focus on getting her home with her family. Then w..."   
he stopped talking when the elevator started shacking.   
H: "that can't be good"  
Right after Hancock said that the elevator dropped and both of them flew up onto the ceiling with a thud.   
N: "Hold on!" Nick reached over and grabbed the trap door on the ceiling punching it open then he reached up and looked at the breaks trying not to get sparks in his eyes as he reached over and pulled the lever to force the emergency breaks to halt the elevator. Sadly all it did was slow it down some but they where still falling.   
H: "fuck Nick hurry up we are almost at the bottom!" Hancock then climbed out of the elevator trap door and went to the other side pulling the other lever.   
N: "pull harder!"   
Hancock let out a Gould scream as with all his might he pulled the lever and all of a sudden the elevator halted causing them to both fall down on each other.   
H: "Holy shit." Hancock said as he pointed up and nick looked up seeing how far they had fallen. Then when they thought it was over the breaks broke and started falling again. But this time it only feel maybe ten feet. It scared both nick and Hancock half to death when it started falling again. Then Hancock laid there and started to laugh his lungs out because of it.   
H: "ohh man I thought we where gone for."   
N: "yeah so did I. " they both Kaye's there for ten minutes or so then nick stands up jumping back down into the elevator just as the doors opened. Hancock soon fallowed after him.   
H: "Well what now tin man? Did we finally make it to Oz?"   
N: "funny.... but now we have to get past that door. " nick pointed to a silver door that had a big safe handle on it.   
H: "you said the morgue was first right then the drug room?"  
N: "I believe so. The map kind of is corrupted around this area. Must be because of either the radiation of the wasteland or it just is old. "   
H: "shit well hopefully it's down here cause we will have to climb back up if it's not. There is no way I'm taking that elevator again."   
Nick just gave a light chuckle as he walked over to the door examining it.   
N: "hey Hancock you can pick locks right?"  
H:"uhh yeah.. need me to get that one"  
Nick just nodded and Hancock went up to the door pulling out his bobbypin and a screwdriver as he starts to try and pick the lock.   
As nick waited he pulled out a cigarette lighting it with the lighter hidden in the palm of his hand then he started too smoke it. He honestly did not know why he did this. He was a synth he didn't even have lungs to smoke with. He kind of just pulled in the smoke with his inner fans that where spinning in his body trying to keep him cool. After what seamed hours Hancock stood up and spun the handle door as it slowly slid open. They both watched pulling out there guns for anything. The next thing they knew there was a girl at the doorway pointing a rifle in Nicks face.   
D: "who the fuck are you?"   
N:" easy kid. My name is Nick Valentine. I'm a detective all the way from diamond city."  
D: "A detective? Why?"  
N: "well to answer that it might be easier if we get out of here. But I do need to know what is your name."   
Devin just looked at the synth before she slowly lowered her gun then both Hancock and nick lowered there's.   
D: "Devin Hall."   
N: "alright Devin. Let's get out of here. We have a long way back to Goodneighbor."   
H: "yeah let's go Devin. "  
D:"oh Hancock I didn't see you there. Sorry about the gun thing"   
H:"it's alright. It's understandable we did just sneak up on you too. "   
They all just smiled as they started to head out the building and taking the long road back to Goodneighbor.


End file.
